


Bolin's accidental sexual encounter

by Roxasheart266



Series: Avatar: The tales of sexual mishaps. [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, Surprises, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasheart266/pseuds/Roxasheart266
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin enters Eska's room but is surprised what he finds there.<br/>(Unfinished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolin's accidental sexual encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eager Earthbender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103732) by [royalpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalpurple/pseuds/royalpurple). 



> This story is no where near finished and I will write more from time to time but I am writing many stories at once so it will be slow.

Bolin walked down the cold blue hall, looking in each door. "Eska where are you?" He asked aloud. He came to a large door with a symbol on the front, the symbol was of a waterbender creating some sort of rod. He entered the room and saw Eska very slightly laying in bed while engulfed in darkness.  
He walked over to her slowly and carefully, stepping over all the bits and pieces laying on the floor. He arrived at her bed and slowly climbed on top of her. He was heavy and not very careful, several time he squishes her leg and arms. He looks to find her mouth using his and then when he finds it he locks lips. Her lips were as cold as Ice while his were hard as a rock but they liked them.  
He pulls down the blanket covering her, it was a blue and white blanket with a few red marks on it. When it was removed Bolin started to unclothe himself, his body toned and his Penis fully erect with veins pulsing and pre-cum starting to come out the tip. She smiled gently but slightly suspiciously. She grabs his dick and pulls it to her mouth, the cold lips started to warm up become a soft massage spot. She started to suck tightly and take his cock deeply in her mouth.  
What Bolin didn't know is the Eska he thought was sucking his cock was actually Desna and his delicious juicy chocolate cock was getting hard, his ball sack tightening in the cold.


End file.
